poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McCrane Possessed!/Deckerd Sneaks In
This is how McCrane possessed and Deckerd sneaks in goes in McCrane's Dark Decent. McCrane: Hmm. Strange. I thought there was an emergency. the Evil Mane Six appear Twilight Scream: Hello, McCrane! McCrane: Twilight Sparkle? What are you and your friends doing here? And why are your coats darker than they were before? Twilight Scream: You mean, Twilight Scream. I'm an evil copy of Twilight Sparkle. Forged from her blood by King Sombra himself. My friends here were forged from her friends' blood. Allow me to introduce them. Fluttercreep, Rarshion, Rainbow Disaster, Pinkie Destroyer and Appledoom. We're the Evil Mane 6! McCrane: I should've known. And who is King Sombra? evil mares step back and King Sombra walks forward McCrane: gasps King Sombra: So, You're McCrane. I believe you're part of the Brave Police like my faithful evil mares have told me. McCrane: Correct. King Sombra: chuckles Anyways, I, the cruel and unusual King Sombra, have found a way to use you for my own evil purposes. Possess you. to possess McCrane Twilight Scream: Welcome to your nightmare. screams in pain and struggles against the magnetic pull of King Sombra's magic Rainbow Disaster: (Cackles) Now you're ours! Sombra continues to possess McCrane. The Crane Detective becomes purple and his eyes turn green. Smoke comes out of the edges of his eyes and he grows a red unicorn horn. His pupils turn red Twilight Scream: How do you feel now, McCrane? McCrane: King Sombra's voice I feel... evil! Rarshion: Great! Pinkie Destroyer: sing-song voice Someone's going to have some fun. Hee-Hee-Hee! Us! Fluttercreep: Us is awesome! Pinkie Destroyer: I know! Twilight Scream: So, girls, McCrane, what say we cause some mischief? Appledoom: Yes. Rashion: What evil stuff shall we do this time? Rainbow Disaster: Kidnap them. Appledoom: Who? Rashion: I know who. Fluttercreep: Who are we going to kidnap? Twilight Scream: I know who we're gonna kidnap. Pinkie Destroyer: Yeah, we already know that. But who exactly? Fluttercreep: You know who? Pinkie Destroyer: Do you mean, one of the Brave Police? Twilight Scream: Deckerd. Rainbow Disaster: But Deckerd is, like, lamo. Couldn't we kidnap a much more cooler Brave Policeman than him? Twilight Scream: How about Drill Boy. Rainbow Disaster: Even lamer. He's a kid after all. Twilight Scream: GunMax. Fluttercreep: I think she was thinking of Dumpson or Power Joe. Twilight Scream: Right. Rainbow Disaster: So, which out of Dumpson or Power Joe do you think we should kidnap. Twilight Scream: Power Joe. Rainbow Disaster: So, it's settled. Fluttercreep: Perfect. Twilight Scream: Let's go! transforms, the mares get in and he drives off. Meanwhile, Deckerd sneaks into an abandoned oil plant Deckerd: Okay. I'm in. Drill Boy: Good luck. looks around Deckerd: I must find it to stop them. Thomas: We know, Deckerd. The only way to stop Nemesis Prime is to use the Star Sabre. Deckerd: Got it. Shadowmaru: Nemesis Prime was created by the clones of Trixie and Sunset Shimmer. Thomas: Right. Sunset Shimmer: Why thos evil...! growls Trixie: Please, Calm down. Sunset: I can't help it. It's just hearing about my evil counterpart. Trixie: Me neither. Deckerd hears something Trixie: Uh oh, Let's beat it Sunset! Sunset: No! Wait! I think it's something else. Trixie: What else? Sunset: Look! is a robot sitting in a dark spot Sunset: Uh. What's he doing? Trixie: I don't know. runs over to him Deckerd: Alright then, no more mr. nice guy. Sunset: Deckerd, wait! Trixie: Stop for a moment. stops Deckerd: What? Sunset: I know who this robot is. Trixie: Who? Sunset: the robot Excuse me? Um, can you tell me who you are? Trixie: What's your name? Unknown Robot: My name is Melody Moonlight! I'm a good Siren. Trixie: Really? Melody Moonlight: Yeah. See the blue gem necklace? Sunset: That's beautiful. Melody: I sing to bring peace and harmony. Not for power and popularity. Trixie: That's nice. Melody: I know. Come with me. Trixie: Okay. leads them down a corridor Sunset: That's neat. Melody: I know. My duty was to protect the Star Sabre from the hands of evil. It was once my parents' duty but they were killed by their nemesis, the Deceptitrain Starsmoke. Trixie: Nice. Sunset: Uh, Trixie? I think that's bad news. Trixie: Right. Deckerd: Melody. When did your parents die? Melody: About half a year ago. Deckerd: Okay. Sunset: So, why were you chosen to protect the Star Sabre. Deckerd: Because we need to protect the Star Sabre from doing some serious trouble. Sunset: I was talking to Melody, Deckerd. Deckerd: Right. Sunset: Melody, why did Starsmoke kill your parents? Trixie: Yeah, why would he do something so cruel to you? Deckerd: Well, yeah I was worried. Melody: Starsmoke killed my parents because he wanted the Star Sabre for his own uses. flashes back to the past Melody: (Voiceover) When my parents lived, I was making things Nice. vocalizes Mom: That's Beautiful. Melody: Is my voice getting stronger? Dad: Yes. a gun blast is heard Mom: What was that? Dad: I don't know. rush to the room where the Star Sabre is kept and find the guards taken out Dad: Oh my word. appears Mom: Look! Melody: Mommy! I'm scared! Mom: Don't be afraid, I'm here for you. Dad: Starsmoke! Melody: It can't be! Starsmoke: Get them! Meltus: (In Rex's Voice) Hurry! Dad: Melody! Run! Melody: I can't! I won't leave you! Mom: Honey! Please! It's for your own safety! Meltus: But, we're your guardians! Mom: Use these escape pods and take the Star Sabre! They will take you, the Star Sabre and Melody to a safer place. Meltus: Please, I wait for you! Dad: Just go! Meltus: But. Melody: There's no time for that Meltus, let's go! three Mixels climb into escape pods. Melody climbs into hers and her mom gives her the Star Sabre Burnard: Oh, I hope the mixels are okay. Meltus: Of course they are. They're with Thomas. Flamzer: Yes, and I'm sure Flain, Vulk and Zorch are alright. Mom: Keep the Star Sabre safe, Melody. Protect it with your life. Melody: I Promise. escape pods are blasted into space. Starsmoke steps up to Melody's mom and dad Starsmoke: Now, where was I, oh yes. fires his gun, blowing the place up. In space, Melody watches her homes destruction Melody: NOOO!!! Burnard: Forget it, let's get out of here! land on planet Earth in an abandoned power plant Flamzer: That was close. Burnard: Yeah. Are you okay, Melody? Melody: I'm okay, I'm Fine. starts to tear up Meltus: Are you alright. Melody: Yes. It just that my parents sacrificed themselves to save us. crying And I miss them. Meltus: It's okay. Burnard: Everything will be alright without them. Flamzer: Yeah, i'm sure will be happy to you. Mixels hug Melody as she continues crying. Back in the present, Melody hangs her head Sunset: That was a sad story after all. Melody: But still, I'm glad that I had the Mixels for company. Meltus: Yeah, you heard that. Trixie: Trixie was just thinking, why were you, Melody, chosen to protect the Star Sabre. Burnard: Right, We know will protect the Star Sabre from King Nixel. Sunset: gasps King Nixel? Meltus: Yes, He's from the nixels. Deckerd: Why is he after the Star Sabre? Flamzer: Because he wanted the Star Sabre. Sunset: For what? Burnard: You know. Sunset: No, I don't know. What does King Nixel want to the Star Sabre for? Meltus: They wanted to take over mixel planet. Sunset: But why would they need the Star Sabre to do it? Flamzer: Tirek wanted the Star Sabre for his brother Scorpan. Sunset: gasps How did Tirek and Scorpan get involved? Meltus: King Nixel also known as Tirek wanted to steal Equestria Magic and the Powers from the Mixels. Sunset: How did you know that? Meltus: King Nixel was inspired by your Tirek and took his name as his nickname. He also took on his form. Flamzer: The hooded Ominous Shadow as Tirek. Sunset: Who's the hooded Ominous Shadow? Meltus: Tirek is the Ominous Shadow. Sunset: Yeah, I know. But why would King Nixel take his form and name? Meltus: He will be in Centaur form. Sunset: I've just realised, King Nixel aka Tirek and Scorpan is planning to drain the Star Sabre of its power in order to take over Mixel Planet and gain his Centaur form. Meltus: But Scorpan is very nice. Sunset: I know. But if Tirek gets the Star Sabre, he'll gain centaur form. Meltus: Tirek and Scorpan want to take control of the Mixels, But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of the Mixels, even befriending a young unicorn wizard. Sunset: Who was the young Unicorn wizard? Burnard: Star Swirl the Bearded. Sunset: The one who banished the Dazzlings to the human world? Flamzer: Yeah, and now They became good. Sunset: Right now, we have to stop King Nixel before he takes the Star Sabre and gains enough power to take control of the Mixels again. Meltus: Right, let's continue on, Scorpan Urged his brother to Abandon their plans, When Tirek also know as King Nixel Refused, Tirek Scolds Scorpan for Abandoning their plans, Then Scorpan alerted Celestia and Luna To Tirek's Attention. Sunset: So, then the princesses imprisoned him in Tartarus. Meltus: Yep, Scorpan Return to his own land And Tirek Also Know as King Nixel was Sent to Tartarus for his crimes. Sunset: But then, he escaped and tried to steal Equestrian Magic. Meltus: Tirek also known as King Nixel has found a way to escape. Sunset: Then, my friends used rainbow power to put him back in Tartarus. Burnard: That's right. Sunset: But then, Megatrain freed him again. Flamzer: Right. Sunset: Megatrain discovered that Tirek also know as King Nixel had stolen his ARC which he used to absord Equestrian Magic. Meltus: Quite right, He has a plot to absorb the mixels' powers. Sunset: But the Megatrain took it back and returned to power. Burnard: Indeed. Sunset: Then, Megatrain tried to start up a machine but Thomas defeated him. Flamzer: Yeah, still not getting it. Sunset: Anyways, let's get out of here before Tirek comes along. bumps into something Sunset: Ouch. looks up and sees the King Sombra-possessed McCrane Sunset: Uh oh. McCrane: King Sombra's voice Hello, Sunset Shimmer. Miss me? Trixie: I think you'd better run. Sunset: McCrane, is that you? McCrane: King Sombra's voice Why yes, dear Sunset. Sunset: Oh no. Deckerd: Do you recognise that voice? Sunset: Yes. Trixie: Trixie knows who it belongs to. Burnard: Just focus. McCrane: King Sombra's voice Give us the Star Sabre and no harm will come. Flamzer: Never! McCrane: Well, then, in that case, we've got no choice but to force you. Meltus: Bring it on! all out fire fight starts Burnard: (Uses a Cubit) Let's do it. Melody: the Star Sabre Quick, let's get out of here. Deckerd: Aren't you coming? Melody: Of course we are. Deckerd: Then let's go. gang moves out Burnard: Are you sure this is safe? Melody: I know a shortcut. Meltus: Where? Melody: a wall panel Here. Meltus: Okay. scrambles in Flamzer: Now what? Melody: Wait for it! Meltus: Wait for it. lift that they're in decents Flamzer: Okay now. Melody: Wait to see what happens next. Meltus: Got it. are placed into a monorail Burnard: So now what? monorail shoots off Flamzer: We're falling down! Melody: No, silly! We're going sideways. Meltus: Right. Sunset: They'll never be able to follow us this way. Trixie: We must think of something. Deckerd: Trixie, we already have found a way. Trixie: Okay. up above McCrane: Their getting away. Twilight Scream: But where did they go? Rarshion: I don't know. below Fluttercreep: There it is! Melody, the Mixels and the others are safe up above Deckerd: That was close. Sunset: I know, right? Burnard: Yeah. Flamzer: At least, the Star Sabre is safe. Deckerd: Good. Sunset: Now let's get going. We have to stop King Nixel. Meltus: Got it. Trixie: Trixie has an idea. Burnard: What idea? Trixie: Trixie thinks we should take the Star Sabre back to the Autobots. Meltus: That's a good idea. Deckerd: We should let Ratchet examine it first. the Nemesis, Ratchet studies the Star Sabre Ratchet: I'm studying about a Star Sabre. Deckerd: Yes. But this is ''the ''Star Sabre. Flamzer: What Star Sabre? Melody: The one I was destined to protect. Meltus: Destined by who? Melody: No one. My parents gave it to me and you when Starsmoke attacked. Remember? Burnard: Oh right. Ratchet: This Star Sabre has unlimited power. Melody: So? Ratchet: So, if King Nixel, who is now called Tirek, gets it, he could bring a lot of Mixels under his control. Meltus: Scorpan warned about the mixels to be safe. Ratchet: But back then, we found it. We had to use it to stop Megatron. Burnard: Megatron, Got it. Ratchet: Upon its destruction, we thought it was gone forever. But somehow, it was recreated. Deckerd: Right. Ratchet: And when the time came to use, we did so. Melody parents swore to protect it now matter what. Burnard: Got you back, Ratchet. Ratchet: But then, Starsmoke attacked. Only Melody and the Mixels managed to survive. Flazmer: You got that right! Ratchet: Good thing you brought it here. Because, if you hadn't, the possessed McCrane might have gotten his hands on it and given it to King Nixel. Deckerd: What does King Nixel want for the possessed McCrane. Ratchet: King Nixel wants to use it to control the Mixels' minds. Meltus: Oh Dear. Ratchet: All we need to do is get the Star Sabre to Mixel planet so that it can be kept out of his clutches. Meltus: We got your back guys. Optimus Prime: But we do not yet know it's location. Deckerd: What Location? Ratchet: The location of Mixel Planet. We don't know it. Deckerd: Mixel Planet right? Ratchet: Deckerd, for the last time, yes. Deckerd: Okay. Ratchet: I would call Thomas. But he's on an Energon scouting mission with Bumblebee right now. Deckerd: Very well then. Ratchet: But I do know there is one bot among us who knows of Mixel Planet's existance. Deckerd: Me? Ratchet: No, Deckerd. Knock Out. Ex-Decepticon medic. Deckerd: Oh. Sunset: Where is Knock Out now? Ratchet: Knock Out's here. Knock Out: Hi. Deckerd: Good to see ya. Knock Out: I know Mixel Planet and its species. I've seen it on my travels. Deckerd: Yeah, so? Knock Out: So, it's just a few stellar cycles away from Cybertron. Deckerd: King Nixel must be stopped. Knock Out: I'm with you on that one. King Nixel is my old enemy. Burnard: That's right. Sunset: gasps You knew King Nixel way back then? Trixie: Yes. Sunset: I was talking to Knock Out. Trixie: Oh. Sunset: Anyways, you knew King Nixel way back then, Knockout? Knockout: Right you are, Maybe we can still stop him. Sunset: It was a question, Knock Out. Knock out: Right, Sorry, let's tell us a story. Out flashes back to the Past. He begins his narration Tirek: Let's Find Equestria magic. Knock Out: King Nixel, why are you doing this? Tirek: For the last time, Knock Out, call me Tirek! King Nixel: I'm King Nixel, Tirek's over there. flashback stops when Sunset interrupts Sunset: What was King Nixel and Tirek? Melody: Mixels, I thought you said King Nixel ''was ''Tirek. Burnard: Oh, right. Knock Out: King Nixel merged himself with Tirek. flashback starts again as King Nixel merges with Tirek King Nixel: Perfect with Tirek. Scorpan: Oh yes. Knock Out: King Nixel, don't do this. King Nixel: With my Passing Moment, I Grow Stronger still. Knock Out: Mixels! You have to stop him! Scorpi: Got it! Burnard: Come on! Glomp: Be careful! Scorpan: I don't wanna hurt these mixels. Knock Out: Scorpan! You've changed your mind? Scorpan: Yes, I was being Nice to Ponies and Mixels. King Nixel-merged-Tirek growls King Nixel: What?! Scorpan: Forget our plans, Tirek. We do not have the right to be doing this. Tirek: What do you mean?! Knock Out: King Nixel, you've merged with Tirek, remember? King Nixel: Right, Scorpan. You did what?! Scorpan: We don't have the right to hurt these poor creatures. Scorpi: Yeah, Scorpan, We're your buddies! Scorpan: That is why I no longer wish to be evil. Magnifo: That's nice. King Nixel-merged-Tirek grows angry at Scorpan King Nixel: You Scold me?! Scorpan: As I told you, we don't have the right to do these sort of things. King Nixel: You Abandoned our plans, How dare you! Scorpan: The Star Sabre protects the Mixels home. So, if you want it and Equestrian Magic, you'll have to go through me. Flain: Thanks. King Nixel-merged-Tirek roars King Nixel: I'll Show You! Celestia: No, You been bad. Luna: Prepare to banish into Tartarus. Cadance: Where you will remain for a hundred years for your crime. King Nixel: What, That's Impossible! Celestia: Not with the Elements of Harmony it's not! Luna: Right you are, Your going to Tartarus for your crimes! Scorpan: Farewell, King Nixel! King Nixel: You can't do that! Scorpan: It's only for the sake of the Mixels. Luna: That's right. leaps on the King Nixel-merged-Tirek King Nixel: Hey, what are you doing?! Scorpan: Isn't it obvious? I'm teaching you a lesson! King Nixel: Please Don't! it's too late. Celestia, Luna and Cadance use the Elements and the King Nixel-merged-Tirek is sent to Tarturas Vulk: Bon Voyage, Nixel. severly injured Knock Out collaspses unconscious. Scorpan, the Mixels and the Princesses run over to help him Mesmo: We gotta help him! Burnard: Yes. But how? Any ideas, Scorpan? Scorpan: I've have an idea. Meltus: What is it? Scorpan: We need to do our repairs. Meltus: Yes, but how? Glurt: How we going Repair him? Luna: Scorpan, do you have any suggestions? Scorpan: Yes, I know what to do. Celestia: What is it that we have to do? Scorpan: Get to the Hospital. Celestia: Yes. Of course. But which one? Scorpan: Ponyville Hospital. Celestia: Okay. Mixels, SpaceBridge us there immediately. Shuff: Right-o! SpaceBridge opens Krader: Let's go. Princesses and Scorpan walk through, carrying Knock Out Globert: Do you think he is going to be okay? Burnard: I hope so, Globert. Rokit: There's nothing to feel sad about. the Ponyville hospital, Knock Out is tended to by Nurse Redheart Nurse Redheart: Don't worry guys, i'm sure he will be fine. Celestia: We thank you for your helpfulness, Nurse Redheart. Luna: I'm sure the mixels are doing well. Cadance: I'm sure they're fine, Aunt Celestia. Vampos: Don't worry about us. flashback ends and Knock Out sighs Knock Out: Just who I am kidding? Sunset: What are you talking about, Knock Out? Knock Out: Well, about the Mixels. Sunset: What about the Mixels? Knock Out: There doing well. Sunset: No, I meant when you said "Just who am I kidding?". Knock Out: Oh, now i get it. Sunset: So, what did you say about the Mixels when you asked who you were kidding? Knock Out: Well, I was going to protect the Mixels but i was Knocked out. Sunset: Oh, right. Trixie: When did that happen? Sunset: What Happened? Deckerd: Yeah, when did it happen? Knock Out: King Nixel Knocked me out! Sunset: Yes, but when? Knock Out: I was rushed into the Hospital. Sunset: groans I meant before that. Knock Out: Oh, sorry. Sunset: Continue on. Trixie: So, before you went to the hospital, when did King Nixel knock you out. Knock Out: I was Unconscious. Sunset: Okay. But what happened before King Nixel, Tirek and Scorpan attacked Mixel Planet. Knock Out: Their plotted to get rid of the Mixels. Sunset: No! I meant before they plotted and attacked. Knock Out: Right, Their plan to steal all the powers of the mixels. Sunset: Okay. Trixie: Right. Deckerd: Then what happened. Knock Out: Celestia, Luna And Cadance sent Tirek and King Nixel to Tartarus for their crimes. Sunset: But after that and going to the hospital. Knock Out: When I woke up, I had no memory of my past. Trixie: Oh dear. flashback starts and in it, Knock Out wakes up with no memory of his past Knock Out: That was a dream, So who am I? Cadance: gasps What's happened to him, Aunt Celestia? Celestia: I don't know, He lost his memory. Luna: Must've happened when he fell unconscious. Celestia: I know, But he was hurt badly. Cadance: Nurse Redheart? Nurse Redheart: I think he Lost his Memory, But we must remember how we can get his memory back. Cadance: How does memory loss work on Transformers? Nurse Redheart: We must know the memory loss. Cadance: And just how do we do that? Nurse Redheart: Go to Cybertron and ask Ratchet. Cadance: Okay. on Cybertron, the Princesses are talking to Ratchet Celestia: We have an emergency. Luna: Ratchet, Knock Out has lost his memory. But we don't know how. Ratchet: Okay, I'll help you. checks Knock Out for the cause of his memory loss Ratchet: Okay, now i'm doing well. Cadance: So what happened? Ratchet: I found out what's the memory loss is. Celestia: What is it? Ratchet: Amnesia. Luna: Oh my. Celestia: How did Knock Out get amnesia? Ratchet: When Knock Out collapsed, the data from his memory banks was erased. Every single bit of it. Luna: Oh dear. Cadance: Knock Out, I hope you regain your memories soon. Knock Out: I know. Luna: How long will it be until he regains his memories? Ratchet: 1 month. Cadance: One month? But, that's near the day of my wedding. Luna: That's right. Celestia: Well, guess we'll just have to help him remember things. Cadence: Got it. Ratchet: Good luck, your highnesses. bows Luna: Thanks. Celestia: Come on, Knock Out. Knock Out: Right. Luna and Cadance show Knock Out the EG Universe mirror Luna: This is it. Celestia: Remember this, Knock Out? This is the portal to the Equestria Girls universe. Knock Out: Oh yeah. Cadance: Do you remember it? Knock Out: Yeah. Luna: So? Knock Out: Yes. Cadance: Okay. Celestia: Can you imagine a pony becoming a human. Knock Out: Okay, I'll try. Out pictures a pony turning into a human Luna: What do you think? Knock Out: I think it's awesome. Luna: Sweet. Knock Out: But I don't have any data of this mirror in my memory banks. Celestia: Don't worry, We'll get your memory back. leads him onto the balcony and shows him how she raises the moon Luna: Okay, see the moon? Knock Out: Yes. Luna: See how I raise the moon. Knock Out: Yes. Luna: Okay. Knock Out: I think I once saw a Unicorn's face embedded in the moon's surface. Luna: That's scary. Knock Out: I believe they called it the Mare In The Moon. Luna: Right. Knock Out: But she was really called Nightmare Moon. That was you, wasn't it? Luna: Yep, But Twilight and his friends uses the Elements of Harmony to turn me back to good, Pretty cool as a rainbow. Knock Out: I understand. Where's Nightmare Moon now? Luna: Tantabus is Nightmare moon. Knock Out: What is the Tantabus? Luna: Tantabus is a creation of Nightmares. Knock Out: Go on. Luna: I blamed myself for its creation and it began to feed on my guilt. Knock Out: So. Luna: I attempt to stop Tantabus for having bad dreams. Knock Out: But what if Nightmare Moon comes back? Luna: Well, I learn how to train to become a Knight of Heroism Night. Knock Out: How does that happen? Luna: Well, you're engulf in a nebula aura and then, when you come out, you look like a knight. Knock Out: Now I get it. Luna: So, then, you remember Starscream. Right? Knock Out: Yes. Luna: Do you have any data about him in your memory banks? Knock Out: Why yes I do! Luna: Do you have any memory of your past? Knock Out: No. Luna: Then let's get your memory back. Celestia: Any luck, Luna? Luna: We must think of something. Cadance: Why don't we use unicorn magic? Luna: Good idea. three alicorns charge up their magic Knock Out: Do you think it's okay? Celestia: Of course it is. Knock Out: Okay. Princesses magic hits Knock Out Knock Out: I remember! Celestia: What do you remember? Knock Out: About the Mixels! Luna: What do you remember about them? Knock Out: The friends of the Mixels. Cadance: Do you remember who they are? Knock Out: Flain, Teslo, Krader, Flurr, Gobba, Kraw, Scorpi, Glomp, Magnifo, Burnard, Globert, Niksput, Gox, Chilbo, Tungster, Snax, Kramm and Dribbal. Celestia: Exactly. But do you remember who their friends are? Knock Out: Deckerd, Drill Boy, McCrane, Dumpson, Red Alert, Clocker and Hot Shot. Celestia: Do you remember the Autobots? Knock Out: Optimus, Bumblebee, Dynamite, Blaster, Cross-Hairs and Drift. Cadance: Since when did Dynamite from the Smokejumpers become an Autobot? Knock Out: I have found she had become an Autobot since then, and Dynamite is being a good friend. Celestia: Do you remember Thomas the Tank Engine? Knock Out: Yeah! Celestia: At least, you got your memory back. Knock Out: Thanks. Celestia: You're welcome. Luna: Now you'd better get back to Mixel Planet. Knock Out: Right then. Spacebridge opens and Knock Out walks through Luna: Let's get moving. Celestia: Yeah. Knock Out: Okay. flashback ends Knock Out: And that's how I Got my memory back. Sunset: Well, at least Optimus wasn't the only one with lost memories. Trixie: Yeah, we know that. Knock Out: I remember that. Sunset: Remember what? Knock Out: The day Optimus lost his memories. Sunset: Oh my. Optimus: That's right. When I used the Matrix of Leadership to send Unicron back into hibernation, I lost my memories of being a Prime and became who I once was, Orion Pax. Knock Out: Yeah. I even put the Decepticon Ignisa on him. Meltus: Oh my. Knock Out: Megatron made several lies to him. But Orion soon became Optimus Prime again. Meltus: Cool. Knock Out: I once had a partner named Breakdown. But he was killed Airachnid. Zorch: Now they tells us, that's sad. Knock Out: I know. Category:Transformersprimfan